nights_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Races
(Everything is a biiiig WIP here) This page contains the major races calling Tanais their home. Humans : The main inhabitants of this world and often considered the youngest of all the races. Dwarfs : Very early on they saw the potential that humans possess. This does not mean there was no conflict between Dwarven and Human nations, but as a whole Dwarfs were ready to help and especially trade with Humans. Dwarfs also more than eagerly helped Humans when it came to fight against dark powers, a fight Dwarfs entertained way before Humans were of any importance in this world. There are generally two kinds of Dwarves: Dwarves that still reside underground inside Dwarven cities and holds, and surface Dwarves, that either willingly or unwillingly abandoned their original home and are now living on the surface amongst human settlements. Children between humans and dwarves are extremely rare because of the low fertility rate of dwarves in addition to the small chances of producing offspring with other races. Half-dwarves are shorter than humans but taller than dwarves. Furthermore, it is more often that such mating would happen with surface Dwarves as such union would be heavily stigmatized with Dwarves still living inside of Dwarven Cities. Elves There are two kinds of known Elves; High Elves and Wood Elves. Although most other races can't tell the difference, there is a great schism between the two. The most notable difference is that Wood Elves are still found in Tanais while High Elves abandoned the continent and retreated westward across the ocean to their own home. High Elves : Wood Elves : Abandoned by their High Elf brethren, they bore witness to humans encroaching more and more onto their lands. But they reacted to late and slow and the following wars against the Human nations were devastating for them. The Elves never recovered from it and were forced into uneasy peace with the Human realms, brokered by their High Elven brothers. But even those agreements have not stopped further incursions by Humans. This lead to extreme isolationism and resentment towards both Humans and High Elves. Like all Elves, they know of the necessity to keep evil at bay, which makes their situation even worse. After all that Humans have done to them, they don't believe Humanity is capable of keeping evil at bay when so many of their own hearts are filled with malign and prone to corruption. Still, after what they believe is their better judgement, they came to Humanity's aid when darkness was about to swallow the world. Elf-blooded Elf-blooded, also known pejoratively as "half-elves" and "half-blood", are those sired by a human and elven parent. The elf-blooded appear physically human and are in fact considered purely human. Amongst elves the elf-blooded are typically viewed down upon and as the result of a human seducing an elf. They may also be the product of rape. The child of an elf and a human is phenotypically mostly human. Similarly, the child of an elf-blooded human and an elf is another elf-blooded human, rather than an elf. It is unknown if such a lineage would eventually become more "elven" through selective breeding. The elven genome has been described as "adaptive" and elven reproduction in this regard has "much more to do with magic" than science or simple breeding. Being elf-blooded carries great stigma with most humans around Tanais. The potential cost to social status is such that some elf-blooded strive to conceal their parentage at all costs. Brahl : The Brahl are a race of horned giants found especially in eastern and northern Tanais. Minor Races Category:World Category:Tanais